Dibujos
by Temari-swann
Summary: En medios de unas vacaciones, Nami descubre accidentalmente unos dibujos sexys de Sanji, obsesionándose y deseándole. Pero hay un problema, El rubio está en una relación secreta con Zoro. Cuando se entera se unirá a Usopp, enamorado secretamente del cocinero también, para separarles. Pareja: ZoSan. AVISO: Yaoi (chico x chico) si no te gusta no leas.
1. Descubrimientos (parte 1)

Vi el desafío que lanzó CattivaRagazza (en Amor Yaoi) y me llamó. Así que probando, traigo lo que se me ha ocurrido. Espero que sea del agrado de ella y los demás.

Al no tener Beta, ya sabéis, cualquier fallo del tipo que sea me decís.

Con esto y un bizcocho...

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda aunque quiera quedarme con cierto rubito y alguita.

* * *

**1. Descubrimientos (parte 1).**

Los seis tripulantes del Merry acababan de llegar a _Omacahtl*_, una preciosa isla tropical muy conocida por sus juergas. Después de un ajetreado viaje cargado de emociones, tuvieron que atravesar una gran tormenta y enfrentarse a un perro marino del que se encaprichó Luffy, a duras penas consiguieron quitarle de la cabeza la idea de llevarselo de mascota, en un barco tan pequeño como el suyo, pero lo consiguieron, y finalmente llegaron a ese paraíso vacacional. Para recompensar y agradecer a los chicos su preocupación y cuidado por haberla salvado la vida hace unos días, Nami decidió alquilar unas habitaciones en ese lugar paradisiaco. Además, Chopper se acababa de unir a la tripulación, tendrían que festejar el tener un verdadero doctor, ya se estaba cansado de ser la única con algunos conocimientos médicos básicos. Por todo esto, se le ocurrió el pasar unos días allí, divertirse y descansar, que resultara que había un gran tesoro escondido no tenía nada que ver con su elección de lugar, eso era un extra añadido que lo hacía aún más atrallente.

El hotel elegido fue _Xochipilli**_, donde se decía que "_para aquellos que lo buscaran, la mayor de la fortuna podría ser con ellos"_. Era un lugar muy bello, clima cálido, gente agradable, paisaje que mostraba un hermoso mosaico natural con los árboles en flor y los juncos que estaban por todos lados, una piscina, estanques, discoteca y aguas termales para relajarse. Tenían actividades para todos los gustos así nadie se aburriría.

A pesar de que los llevó como premio, no iba a malgastar dinero así que decidió que con tres habitaciones habría suficiente, una claramente para ella que compartiría con Chopper, no era más que un adorable niño, no habría problema; Luffy, Zoro, Usopp y Sanji tendría que echar a suerte las otras dos habitaciones. Al final acabaron durmiendo Zoro, Usopp y Sanji en la misma, Luffy como capitán que era no quería compartir habitación, ordenando a los otros tres que durmieran en la misma.

**- Entonces decidido, ¿no, chicos?**

**- ¡NO QUIERO COMPARTIR CUARTO CON ESTE ERO-C…! / ¡NO QUIERO COMPARTIR CUARTO CON ESTE MARIMO EST…! –** Dijeron ambos chicos a la vez, recibiendo sendos golpes en la cabeza de manos de una pelirroja que no los dejó terminar harta de sus tonterías.-** ¡ah!**

**- ¿Decidido? –** Sonriendo.

**- Sí, bruja.-** Gruñó el espadachín.

**- Claro Nami-swan. –** Soltó el cocinero mirando disimuladamente a Zoro y sin tanta emoción como otras veces.

La navegante tenía listas sus manos para volver a pegar a esa parejita, esperando que pelearan, pero no tuvo que usar sus temibles puños caponeadores. _"¿Uhmmmm…? ¿Sanji no ha reaccionado cuando me ha faltado al respeto? Bueno da igual, mejor."_

**- O.K. pues aquí tenéis, vuestro cuarto es el 69, ala azteca. Chopper y yo estaremos en el 15 ala griega. Y Luffy, tú tienes el 71 ala azteca también. Dentro de 2 horas nos reuniremos en el restaurante para tomar algo, hasta entonces podéis hacer lo que queráis. ¿De acuerdo?**

**- ¡CARNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… en 2 horas. ¡Entendido!**

**- Claro Nami pero no creas que estoy feliz por que quieras que durmamos en la misma habitación. –**Decía un muy contento y sonrojado renito mientras se balanceaba.

**- ¿Y vosotros tres no contestáis? Shishishi…**

Tres malhumorados piratas gruñeron por respuesta.

Cada uno se fue a dejar sus equipajes y prepararse.

Nami fue rápida dejando sus cosas y duchándose, pensaba dar una vuelta e investigar sobre ese tesoro del que había oído hablar. Si tenía suerte, podría salir con más dinero de lo que gastaría en el lugar, era cuestión de tiempo el encontrar alguna pista de su localización. Estaba segura que la dueña del hotel sabría algo, le preguntaría y saldría de dudas. Cuando intentó hablar con ella, no tuvo demasiada suerte, esa mujer pasó olímpicamente de ella, le dijo textualmente _"que estaba muy ocupada para andar contando viejas historias a estúpidas jovencitas"_. La pelirroja se cabreó, mucho, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se calmó y cuando pensaba decirle tres cositas a esa mujer, vio una posible manera de sacarle información.

**- Hola querido, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?**

La mujer era sumamente cariñosa con un atractivo joven que se acercó a preguntarle. En ese momento quiso cargársela pero no, usaría eso a su favor. Necesitaba a un don Juan que le sonsacara lo que quería saber, necesitaba a Sanji.

**- Sanji-kun seguro que no me dice que no a este favorcito –** Tiró rumbo al hospedaje de los muchachos con berris por ojos de sólo pensar en el tesoro.

Golpeó la puerta que se abrió con su toque, entró dentro, no vio a ninguno de sus compañeros y pensó que habrían ido a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones del hotel. Dio media vuelta para salir por donde había entrado cuando oyó a cierto rubio en la ducha canturreando, era su voz definitivamente, le hizo gracia, pero reconocía que cantaba bien. Decidió que le esperaría allí, sentada, cuanto antes engatusara a Sanji-kun, antes este haría lo mismo con la dueña y antes conseguiría la información que buscaba.

**- Chicos tendrían que ser. Menudo rastro que me tienen. –** Todo estaba lleno de los macutos de Zoro, Sanji y Usopp, no había un solo hueco donde poder sentarse. Parecía que donde menos cosas había era la cama cercana al balcón. Recogería lo de por encima, no eran muchos trastos, los pondría encima de la mesilla y la silla que estaban allí para poder acomodarse. Recogió una corbata, un encendedor, una camiseta, unos calzoncillos que colocó encima de la silla y una carpeta abierta con dibujos esparcidos, iba a amontonarlos para meterlos dentro de la carpeta cuando vio algo que llamó su atención. Sanji aparecía dibujado con su traje negro fumando y con aire misterioso. **-Seguramente se lo hizo en la isla anterior a Drom, todos sus habitantes eran buenos dibujantes y con su ego…-** Su curiosidad pudo con ella y ya que estaba ojeó los otros. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y le empezó a sangrar la nariz, _"¿ESE ERA SANJI?", _del impacto que le causó la imagen le hizo trastabilla y chocar con la silla donde había puesto las cosas llamando la atención de cierto cocinero.

**- ¡¿MARIMO-SWANNNNN… HAS VUELTO?! ¿HAS TRAÍDO EL SAKE? ¡ENSEGUIDA SALGO!-** Gritó Sanji desde debajo del agua de la ducha. Cerró el grifo y continúo con voz sumamente sensual. **– Celebremos la llegada a la isla.**

Cuando salió del baño, el rubio se encontró la habitación desierta. **- ¿Marimo-swan? **– Le llamó - **Habrá sido mi imaginación.**

Nami mientras tanto corría por el pasillo hacía su cuarto intentando no desangrarse y dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido. Sin darse cuenta se había llevado uno de los dibujos que encontró, enrollado en su mano. Llegó a ella se desnudó y soltó todo encima de su cama para meterse deprisa a tomar un baño de agua fría. Al tirar el folio sobre la cama se abrió, y se podía apreciar a un Sanji desnudo, sentado y llamando con su dedo a algún suertudo, su postura irradiaba sexualidad, junto a esa mirada que caldearía y provocaría a cualquiera.

Dos extraños personajes estaban observando la situación.

**- ¡Hora de la diversión!-**

**-FIN CAPÍTULO UNO-**

* * *

* **Omacahtl (Dos Juncos):** Dios azteca de la diversión, la alegría y las fiestas.

** **Xochipilli (Príncipe Flor): **Dios azteca de la juventud, el baile, el amor, y el juego.


	2. Descubrimientos (parte 2)

Este capítulo tenía pensamiento de haberlo subido antes pero no me gustaba lo que tenía escrito. Tras varios intentos fallidos y reescribirlo varias veces, al final a quedado así, más o menos creo que es aceptable para mostrar.

Espero que lo disfrutéis y me deis vuestra sincera opinion al respecto.

_**Repetimos...**_

****No tengo Beta cualquier corrección ortográfica o ayudita con los errores se agradecen. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda aunque quiera quedarme con cierto rubito y alguita.

* * *

**2. DESCUBRIMIENTOS (parte 2).**

La ducha no la había despejado absolutamente nada, no podía parar de pensar en los dichosos dibujitos. Quien se hubiese imaginado que Sanji tuviera esa faceta tan violable. Todo el día estuvo embobada mirando cada movimiento del cocinero, le parecía tan sensual que sus pensamientos eran cada vez menos sanos y la estaban volviendo loca. Tenía que quitarse el calentón y sólo había una manera, hablaría con el rubio, le tentaría, y conociéndole seguro que no tardaría demasiado en tenerlo en su cama.

La noche fue una tortura, esperar hasta la mañana para encontrar el momento oportuno fue aún peor. Cada vez que intentaba acercársele, aparecía alguno de la tripulación que se lo llevaba y se quedaba con la palabra en la boca. Su paciencia se estaba agotando. En un momento dado ya no pudo aguantar más y decidida llamó al cocinero para que se le acercara. Sanji se puso con sus típicas tonterías, bailecitos y corazoncitos por ojos cuando le reclamó.

- **Nami-swannnnnnnn… tu exuberante belleza podría derretir hasta el corazón más grande de los gigantes de hielo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por mi dama?**

Esto consiguió que se preguntara si ese rubio era de verdad el mismo que el del dibujo, no podía ser. Tal goterón le cayó de la cabeza que dudó si estaba en su sano juicio con lo que iba a hacer y tras un breve silencio, adoptó una postura y un aire de gata en celo, ronroneando y arrimándose mucho al rubio para acariciarle la barbilla provocativamente.

**- Mi caballero de brillante armadura –** ronroneó -, **siempre protegiéndome, siempre desviviéndose para hacerme feliz y ****_nunca se lo he agradecido como merecía ohhhhhh…_**

Tras esto último, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el cocinero, frotándose en el proceso contra él. Este instintivamente la agarró antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Ocasión perfecta que aprovechó la pelirroja para estirar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y engancharse, atrayéndolo aún más a ella.

**- Sanji-kun yo…**

El rubio alucinaba, que le pasaba a Nami, ¿se le estaba insinuando? Poca veces en su vida se ponía serio ante una dama, prefería enmascarar su verdadero ser tras un disfraz de mujeriego enamoradizo, no le quedó de otra que mostrar una seriedad un tanto fría, la navegante estaba lanzada y estaba seguro que la tendría que rechazar, prefería pararla antes de que terminara. No quería herir a su compañera.

- **Nami-chan ten más cuidado, no me gustaría que por un descuido te volvieras a lastimar.**

La levantó suavemente, sacudió sus ropas por si tuviera polvo y se marchó con sus compañeros ante una perpleja pelirroja que quedó boquiabierta.

**- ¿Me acaba de re… cha… zar…? –** sacudió su cabeza para reaccionar -. "_Ese mujeriego… ¡ME HA RECHAZADO!" –_pensó estallando en llamas y pareciendo completamente un demonio en su fuero interno.

Chopper ingenuamente, se acercó a ella para preguntarla si se encontraba bien. Llevaba mucho rato parada sin mover ni un musculo y el renito se preocupó, pero una vez llegó donde se encontraba, notó un aura oscura que rodeaba a la chica y se asustó, corriendo hasta donde Zoro, para esconder su cabeza detrás de la pierna del espadachín y sacar su pequeño cuerpo, temblando. El espadachín miró a su joven compañero y después se dirigió con sus palabras a la pelirroja.

**- ¡Eyyy bruja! Has asustado a nuestro médico. ¡No te da vergüenza! NAMI que me dirijo a ti, qui…**

Nami pegó con la mano abierta al chico en la cabeza, luego se calmó, en ese momento daba verdadero miedo más que cuando le había pegado. A pesar de que mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro e intentaba aparentar estar bien, le lanzó una mirada que si de verdad las miradas mataran ya estaría fulminado por ella. Zoro se dio cuenta que si seguía molestándola estaría muy jodio, se puso azul. Prefería enfrentarse al mismo Diablo que a esa mujer

- **tsch… ¡CEJAS DE REMOLINOS TRAERME MÁS SAKE! **– Gritó desviando su atención a otro lado.

**- ¡MARIMO BAKA CÓGELO TÚ QUE NO SOY TU PUT CRIADA!**

Así se enzarzaron en una más de sus tantas peleas de las que sus compañeros ya pasaban. Poco a poco se fueron yendo, cuando perdieron de vista a los otros Mugiwaras por los pasillos del hotel, su lenguaje corporal cambió. Los golpes se fueron tornando caricias y los insultos cambiaron su tono pareciendo otra cosa. Entonces el peliverde arrinconó al rubio contra la pared.

**- Te he visto con Nami, ¿qué le has dicho para que se pusiera así Ero-Cook?**

**- ¡Na… na… nada espadachín de cuarta! – **Se encontraba muy nervioso por la proximidad y caricias del otro.

**- No te creo – **besándole -. **He pagado tus platos rotos, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo me lo vas a pagar cocinerucho?**

Los dos chicos estaban al lado de las aguas termales y necesitaban un poco de intimidar. Siendo la hora de la comida dudaban de que alguien se pasara por allí, además no les daba tiempo a ir a ningún otro sitio. Sus cuerpos estaban muy necesitados. Se miraron lujuriosamente, sonrieron e iniciaron una nueva lucha entrando en la estancia. Donde una pelea salvaje en la que sus contendientes se destrozaban las ropas comenzó. Ambos intentaban dominar la situación dando lugar a una lucha de supremacía en la que se dejaron marcas con sus movimientos el uno en el otro.

Usopp con su vaso en la mano miró detenidamente por donde se fueron sus compañeros de habitación, poniendo un semblante de tristeza. Eras muy duro para él todo aquello. Conocía un secreto que no podía revelar y que le rompía el corazón. Reprimió las lágrimas que querían salir al exterior, tragándolas junto al sake que tenía en la mano.

Nami salió con paso firme hacia las aguas termales. Pensó que un baño la vendría bien para relajarse y quitarse la frustración. Tomaría un respiro antes de cargarse a uno de sus nakamas por ser tan insensatos de hablarla estando de tan mal humor. Tan distraída estaba que no se fijó que las aguas termales donde se metía eran mixtas. Se quitó la ropa en el vestuario, enrollo la toalla a su cuerpo y tomó rumbo a las aguas, según se acercaba, oyó ruido extraños, no prestándolos mayor atención. Con los pies dentro de la terma, se quitó la toalla para no mojársela, la dobló y la puso encima de su cabeza. Se dirigió hacía el fondo del lugar donde había tres grandes rocas que creaban un pequeño rinconcito oculto. Allí, se tumbó, dejando la cabeza fuera del agua y bajando la toalla para posarla encima de sus ojos. Con su mente en blanco, los ruidos en el silencioso lugar se hicieron más fuertes, empezando a identificar lo que eran, gemidos y voces. Su cuerpo se tensó y casi se ahoga de la imprensión, ¡alguien se lo estaba montando ahí! Las voces fueron tomando forma en su cabeza, montándose su propia película hasta que algo la hizo sobresaltarse. Pegó un salto, tirando la toalla de su cabeza y mojándola. Usando las piedras de escondite, se asomó por encima de ellas para comprobar si era cierto o no lo que le parecía haber identificado como la voz de su obsesión. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos… ¡LO ERA!

**-FIN CAPÍTULO DOS-**

**Notas finales:**

Aun no tengo decidido con quien se quedará el rubio. ¿Con quien os gustaría?


	3. Descubrimientos (parte 3)

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Daros las gracias a todos los que os habéis pasado por aquí. Especialmente a theyanichan, Childerika, ZoSan_love, CattivaRagazza, DraculCobain, Julie_chawn, YOO y SaraChan.

SaraChan me pidió los famosos dibujos que dan nombre al fic, así que en agradecimiento por todos los comentarios recibidos os subo uno escaneado, que hice a mano, tomando como base una imagen de otro manga y tuneándola para que tuviera el aspecto de Sanji (los puntitos y el trazado negro del lápiz es culpa del escaneo).

Sanji sexy (pinchar aquí para que os lleve directo al dibujo)

Pasando al capítulo de hoy.

Tomando en consideración la mayoría aplastante que queríais que Sanji no se quedara con Usopp, así será. Esto no quiere decir que aunque no sea correspondido, el tirador no sienta nada por el rubio, le ama. Zoro por otro lado será un poco cabroncete a pesar de los fuertes sentimientos de su amante.

Nami seguirá descubriendo cosas antes de que inicien el plan conjunto para separar a la pareja.

_**Volvemos a repetir...**_

****No tengo Beta cualquier corrección ortográfica o ayudita con los errores se agradecen. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda aunque quiera quedarme con cierto rubito y alguita.

* * *

**3. DESCUBRIMIENTOS (parte 3).**

Aun le costaba trabajo creérselo, _"un mujeriego como Sanji liado con su peor enemigo",_ que engañados que les tenía el rubio. Suspiró, era demasiado para su pobre mente. Ahora que se interesaba en el chico, iba este, la dejaba caliente y con las ganas por un hombre, ¡UN HOMBRE!. Entró a su habitación, asustando al renito que había vuelto y estaba andando con su equipaje.

**- ¡AHHHHHH… UN MÉDICO, UN MÉDICOOOO…! –** Se puso a gritar.

**- Tranquilizarte Chopper, no es nada **– le dijo mientras se quitaba los tapones sangrientos de la nariz.

Frenó en seco y se acerco muy serio, aproximando sus patitas a la chica para revisarla.

**- ¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Mirarte! ¡Has tenido una hemorragia nasal, estas pálida y traes una brecha en la frente! -** le contestó -** . ¡¿Cómo que no es nada?!**

**- Esto, no es nada grave **– señaló su cabeza -** . Mi orgullo femenino se ha llevado la peor parte.**

El médico la miró confundido por sus palabras, no entendía lo que la muchacha quería decir, pensó que estaba peor de lo que suponía. _"Seguro que cuando se hizo la herida de la sien, el golpe le causó algún traumatismo craneal"._ Esta idea le hizo llorar, pero él era el médico de la tripulación, y se encargaba de curar a sus compañeros. Se limpió las lágrimas, agarró a la chica, medio a la fuerza, y se la llevó a la cama. Allí la obligó a recostarse, comenzando la revisión. La chequeó, comprobó si razonaba con lógica y le hizo un par de pruebas para asegurarse. Conclusión: Estaba estupendamente, el único problema era una pequeña anemia por la pérdida de sangre y la herida de la frente. Con unos puntos y descanso estaría renovada en unas horas.

**- Gracias Chopper pero ya te he dicho que estaba bien.**

Nami le sonrió para agradecerle. El renito se puso muy contento, agarró sus zarpitas (manos) y cruzó sus patitas traseras (piernas), balanceando su culito.

**- Cacho cabrona no creas que eso me alegrará, que me has preocupado – **le decía sin poder para de sonreír.

Tras un buen rato, Chopper se marchó de la habitación que compartía con la pelirroja para dejarla reposar. Le había puesto, por vía venosa, un anestésico que esperaba le ayudara a combatir el dolor de cabeza. Cómo se habría apañado la chica para hacerse eso, no se quería inmiscuir y decidió dejarlo pasar. Cerró la puerta y corrió por los pasillos para ir donde sus nakamas.

**_~*~ Termas flashback: ~*~_**

Usando las piedras de escondite, se asomó por encima de ellas para comprobar si era cierto o no lo que le parecía haber identificado como la voz de su obsesión. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos… ¡LO ERA!

Estuvo ida durante un buen rato – **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… / *gruñido gutural de satisfacción*.** - Entonces reaccionó, tocó su nariz al notar como un líquido salía de ella - ¡**S****_angre! _**-, gritó automáticamente.

- **¡¿Quién anda ahí?!** – gritaron ambos chicos a la vez.

_- "¡Mierda!" – _Nami intentó esconderse para que no la descubrieran con tal mala suerte que se pegó con la roca que le servía de escondiste. El golpe la dejó en la inconsciencia, flotando sobre el agua que se teñía de rojo a su alrededor, propagándose por la terma. Tuvo más suerte de lo que esperaba, un cachorro de labrador, mascota del dueño del hotel, salió por ella. Los chicos lo vieron, le llamaron, y tras agarrarle se lo llevaron de camino a los vestuarios, suspirando de alivio por no haber sido descubiertos. No se dieron cuenta de la sangre que iba colorando las aguas.

Poco después, la hija de la dueña que estaba buscando a su cachorro, entró, llevándose el susto de su vida cuando observó a una joven que salía de la terma cubierta de sangre, balanceándose, con ojos en blanco y farfullando cosas inentendible.

**- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH… MAMAAAAAAAA… UN ESPÍRITU DE LOS AVERNOS! – **no podía parar de llorar, gritar y correr. Su voz resonó por todo el hotel.

**_~*~ Fin flashback. ~*~_**

**- ¡De verdad soy tonta! –** suspiró **-. Ahora entiendo algunas cosas. No era normal que no saltara cuando ese cabeza de cactus me llamaba bruja usurera. Ni que ya no me hiciera postres especiales para mi dieta. Tampoco buscabas escusas para toquetear. ¡Maldita sea con la ganas que le tengo por esos dichosos dibujos! Ojalá nunca los hubiese visto.**

_- "Espera, ¡LOS DIBUJOS! ¡Claro, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes! ¡Eran el fetichismo de Zoro!" – Pensó._

En otro lado del hotel, caminaba ensimismado Sanji, muy metido en sus pensamientos. En todo el tiempo que llevaba con ese estúpido Marimo se sentía feliz y desgraciado.

No tenía muy claro qué tipo de relación tenían, si es que acaso se le podía llamar así. Desde que se conocieron la atracción que había entre ellos los llevaron a interminables peleas. Al principio eran sólo de encarase y discutir. Pasó el tiempo y entonces el ambiente se caldeaba en cuanto se juntaban, las discusiones llegaban a las manos y comenzaban a luchar, era divertido. Pero tras unos meses, eso que pensaban que era cuestión por llevarse mal, despertó algo en sus interiores. Algo que los asfixiaba, quemándoles por dentro. Necesitaban un contacto de otro tipo, más íntimo. Sin darse cuenta ni de sus oscuros deseos, una noche que les tocó quedarse en el Merry solos, iniciaron una de sus habituales riñas. Entre golpes y sablazos, llevados por sus instintos primarios, Zoro tiró sus preciadas espadas y Sanji sacó el cigarrillo de sus labios para lanzarlo lejos. Se miraron deseosos, hambrientos. El peliverde se lanzó primero, arrancó todos los botones de la camisa de su rival, llenándole de besos y marcas el pecho blanquecino. El rubio con ganas de más, pateó al moreno, acaballándose encima suyo y devorándole la boca. Zoro había estado entrenando sin camiseta por lo que tenía todo el moreno tronco a su merced, se relamió y saboreó hasta el último milímetro de piel, continuando hacia abajo. De un rápido movimiento le quitó los pantalones que estorbaban, no llevaba calzoncillos,_"¡perfecto!"_.

Zoro no aguantó tanto placer, estaba a punto y no había ni comenzado con el rubio. Cambió posiciones, dejando al cocinero en sus mismas condiciones y le llevo al Nirvana. Esa vez repitieron un par de veces antes de caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

El espadachín era siempre muy salvaje pero él no era muy distinto, parecían dos animales en celo en cuanto les dejaban vía libre. Esa primera vez entre ellos, había sido brutal, y lo habían repetido en muchas ocasiones más. Eso era lo malo. La química que los devoraba y su constante consumición, le habían llevado a otro sentimiento, para el que no se sentía preparado en ese momento, el amor. En su vida jamás se sintió atraído por hombre alguno. Era un amante de las mujeres bellas. Su corazón no podía atarse a nadie, pero sin quererlo, la estúpida alga con patas se lo había robado.

Todo podía haber sido perfecto, estaba con Zoro, y ambos gustaban de ello. Se podría pensar así, pero no. Al cabo de unos días, Sanji aceptó sus propios sentimientos y en medio de una noche de pasión, lo confesó recibiendo una mordaz mirada y una sonrisa pícara de su amante, nada más. Una vez tranquilos, vestidos y dispuestos a separarse.

**- Marimo-swan, un segundo - **el rubio paró con la mano al moreno -, ¿**puedes darme una respuesta a mi declaración? Te lo dije en serio **– todo esto lo dijo de una manera tímida muy impropia de él.

Este se giró, puso la misma expresión que cuando estaban en pleno éxtasis y le dijo.

**- ¿Quién amaría a un cocinero pervertido como tú? Esto es únicamente sexo, nada más. Sólo quiero echarte un polvo tras otro, eres delicioso, mejor que una de burdel. Además no me cobras. Ambos sabemos que esto no llevará a ningún sitio, sólo hay necesidad. Ni tú ni yo queremos que nadie se entere y quede nuestra hombría entredicho –** le miró -**. Al menos yo, si un maricon como tú, que confunde el deseo con el amor, se atreve a desvelar nuestra relación, ¡le rajo!**

Se quitó la mano del otro de encima y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

De eso ya hacía mucho tiempo, su corazón seguía doliendo, pero no lo demostró en ningún momento. Tampoco volvió a salir de su boca palabras de cariño, a excepción de los apodos íntimos que se pusieron. Si el espadachín solo le ofrecía sexo, lo cogería, no lloraría ni se quejaría, él también tenía su orgullo aunque no lo pareciera. Al menos de esa manera estaría con él aunque le destrozara por dentro. Era un sabor agridulce.

Pensando esto sin mirar su entorno, chocó contra Usopp que iba de camino al campo de tiro, tirando los folios que llevaba. Sanji se disculpó a la misma vez que el narizota, agachándose para ayudarle a recoger. Miró detenidamente el papel que tenía en las manos.

**- ¿Otro? – **más que preguntar se lo decía a sí mismo.

- **Sí, Zoro me dijo que quería que te dibujara… bla… bla… bla… blaaaa…**

Dejó de escucharle para zambullirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

_– "¿No decías que no te interesaba nada más que como puta, Marimo? ¿Entonces esto por qué es?"_ – una sonrisa triste se instauró en su cara. Se levanto con el dibujo en la mano y siguió por el corredor, dejando al tirador con la palabra en la boca.

**- Ojalá te dieras cuenta que existo Sanji-kun.**

**-FIN CAPÍTULO TRES-**


	4. Descubrimientos (parte 4)

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Lo segundo como agradecimiento a tod s y petición de Childerika, aquí tenéis otro dibujo escaneado hecho para el fic. Vosotros pedís y aquí tenéis.

**Sanji**

De este dibujo estoy más sastifecha, voy recuperando poco a poco la práctica y soltura con el lápiz y el papel. El dibujo era de otro personaje de otro manga que he modificado para que tuviera su apariencia. Las manos no son mi fuerte que conste.

Espero os guste si no también podéis decirlo, no me ofenderé.

**Pasando al capítulo:**

****Advierto que va a haber muchas ganas de pegar al Marimo de aquí al final del fic. Pero que a pesar de las intenciones de los chicos, no siempre se cumplen los deseos. Prometí que no haría un Sanji x Usopp y así será pero será clave para el desarrollo de la historia junto a Nami.

Os dejo con el capítulo, espero no os defraude, y que me dejéis vuestra opinión.

_**Volvemos a repetir... "natillas danone listas..."XP**_

No tengo Beta cualquier corrección ortográfica o ayudita con los errores se agradecen. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda aunque quiera quedarme con cierto rubito y alguita.

* * *

**4. DESCUBRIMIENTOS (parte 4).**

Nami estaba que se la llevaba los demonios, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillada, los hombres la perseguían allí donde iba. Ella no perseguía a nadie, hasta ahora, Sanji intentaba rehuirla cada vez que la veía, y no sólo eso, parecía que las situaciones ridículas la perseguían.

**- ¡A MIS NARANJOS PONGO POR TESTIGOS QUE NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ!**

Ya era más por orgullo que otra cosa, si algo caracterizaba a esa tripulación en especial era que su orgullo podría matarles.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde lo ocurrido en las termas, desde entonces la muchacha se le había insinuado, contoneado, abalanzado, sido servicial, cariñosa, incluso "accidentalmente" se le cayó la toalla al salir de la ducha delante del cocinero, con tan mala suerte que detrás estaba Luffy. Había usado todos sus encantos y no servían con el rubio, "_¿cómo era posible?"_.

Ahora mismo estaba con la última ocurrencia. Estuvo espiando la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, cuando vio que el cocinero iba a entrar, pasó por delante con un cubo cargado de agua. Entonces tropezó, tirándose todo el agua encima, haciendo que su blanca y finísima camiseta de le pegara a su cuerpo sin nada debajo. El cocinero que no era de piedra y llevaba tanto aguantando estoicamente los ataques de la pelirroja, empezó a desangrarse por la nariz, pringando a la pobre muchacha que termino empapada de sangre.

- **¡Lo siento Nami-san! - **Sanji se tapó la nariz, disculpándose con la chica. -** No era mi intención**.

Se metió corriendo dejándola tirada en el suelo y pringada. Una venilla se hinchó en la frente de la navegante, a punto de explotarle.

**- ¡AHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTT…!**

Lanzó un grito de rabia y frustración, un aura oscuro y llameante la rodeó. Justo en ese momento apareció nuevamente la hija de los dueños con su cachorrito en brazos.

**- Oye niñ…**

Nami la habló y sonrió intentando tranquilizarla pero no lo consiguió la muchacha volvió a salir pitando del lugar gritando y llorando.

**- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH… MAMAAAAAAAA… EL ESPÍRITU DE LOS AVERNOS A VUELTOOOOOOO…!**

La pelirroja lloraba y se preguntaba, _"¿por qué me pasa a mí esto?" _Después se recompuso, levantándose, aspiró y corrió hacia su habitación para pegarse un baño. No miró por donde iba y al girar para coger el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto, se topó bruscamente con un muy distraído Usopp que subía, el golpe resonó y lanzó al chico escalera rodando, desparramando todo lo que llevaba en su cartera.

**- ¡Ouchhhh… ouchhh… ouchhhh…!**

Usopp acabó aterrizando de culo después de caer por los peldaños.

– **Nami que leches te pas… jajajajaja…**

La apariencia de la navegante le hizo olvidarse de su chichón y cabreo para con ella. Mientras la susodicha notaba como su ira reprimida estaba haciendo que se caldeara, se rió, Usopp la ayudaría a descargarse. Así tras unos cuantos minutos de sufrimiento del tirador, Nami se relajó, iba a seguir su rumbo cuando se fijo lo que había esparcido por todo el suelo. El narizota estaba un poco grogi por la paliza, no notando que la pelirroja se agachaba y cogía sus hojas del suelo, mirándolas detenidamente. Poco a poco se le pasó el atontamiento, asustándose de que alguien había descubierto eso, rápidamente le quitó los dibujos de las manos rojizas de la chica que estaba babeando sobre ellos, tomándolos de forma posesiva.

**- ¡MIOOOSSS… SON MIOSSSSS…! – **los abrazó, separándolos de ella.

Nami siguió en la misma posición en la cual le había quitado los folios, no movió ni un solo dedo, baba caía de su boca, los ojos parecían querer salírsele junto a gotas de sangre que Usopp no supo si era de la nariz de ella o de la que llevaba encima. El tirador se preocupó, llevaba mucho rato en ese estado, enrrolló sus dibujos y los guardó para acercarse a la chica, la sujjetó del brazo y la pegó pequeñas tortas en la cara.

**- ¿Nami? ¿Oye, Nami? – **Siguió pegándole flojito en la cara muy preocupado - **¡NAMI!**

Iba a dar media vuelta para bajar por las escaleras en busca de Chopper cuando…

**- ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHH…?! –**Usopp volvió a respirar tranquilo tras ese grito.

**- ¡Es la escena de la termas! – **Le miró – **Y esos otros dibujos…**

Usopp miraba a un lado y a otro con temor, Nami estaba siendo muy escandalosa, y no quería que nadie más se enterara. En ese instante ambos cayeron en una cosa - **¡LO SABES! – **Soltaron a la vez.

El narizota agarró a la chica y se la llevó al primer cuarto que vio vacio y abierto. Allí la pelirroja comenzó a atar cabos con lo que había averiguado hasta ese instante y lo que le contó Usopp para que cerrara el pico. Tuvieron unos minutos de silencio cuando Nami estaba al tanto de casi todo, iban a salir, pero les retuvo el ruido de unos pasos. No querían salir en sus condiciones, uno golpeado y con chichones, y la otra cubierta de sangre. Esperaron tras la puerta que casi cae por un fuerte golpe del otro lado y oyeron parte de una conversación privada.

Sanji entro en la habitación que compartía con el Marimo estúpido y Usopp, sangrando por culpa de Nami, ya estaba harto de la muchacha. Era su compañera, su amiga, nada más y no paraba de intentar provocarle, si no fuera porque estaba totalmente seguro de sus sentimiento por ese estúpido ya hubiese caído, no era de piedra. Sólo un tiempo antes, de hecho, hubiese caído en la redes de la chica encantado, pero ahora no.

**- Sí sólo esa Alga me buscara así…**

**- ¿Qué cuchicheas cocinillas? –** Zoro había entrado sin ser notado por el rubio.

- **¡Nada de tu incuvencia espadachín inútil! – **sonrió.

**- Grrrrrrrrrr… -** se quedó pensativo - **¿Y Usopp? Prometió que me traería los últimos bocetos.**

Sanji suspiró resignado.

**- Sigues sin darte cuenta de tus propios sentimientos. Ojalá no te arrepientas de descubrirlos cuando sea tarde.**

Creyó que lo había pensado y fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta que se le había escapado delante del peliverde cabreándole. Antes de que su amante le dijera alguna barbaridad, sin ganas de pelear, salió del cuarto a paso rápido. Su mala fortuna hizo que el espadachín le siguiera, alcanzándole. Zoro sujetó fuertemente a Sanji del brazo y lo rebotó contra la puerta que se encontraba a su lado.

**-¡Suelt…-** Una espada quedó rozando su garganta, manteniéndole contra la puerta.

**- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO DE ANTES?! ¡¿QUÉ QUISISTE DECIR?! ¡DIME! ¡Habla cocinero no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda!**

El rubio desvió la vista pero la espada de ciño más contra él, haciendo que unas gotas se deslizaran sobre ella.

-**¡HABLA!**

Sanji tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y cogiendo fuerzas lo soltó.

**- No sientes nada por mí, no me quieres, no me amas, sólo me tienes para desquitarte ¿no? Eso me dijiste. –** Ahora le encaró, sin importarle que la espada le cortara, según hablaba se calentaba – **Entonces, ESTUPIDO MARIMO, DIME, ¿DIME POR QUÉ TE EMPEÑAS EN QUE USOPP ME DIBUJE EN TODAS CLASES DE POSTURAS Y FACETAS? ¿POR QUÉ TE CABREASTE CUANDO NAMI SE ME TIRÓ ENCIMA EL OTRO DÍA? ¿POR QUÉ A PESAR DE TUS PALABRAS CUANDO NOS ACOSTAMOS TUS OJOS ME DICEN OTRA COSA QUE LOS LATIDOS DE TU CORAZÓN ME CONFIRMAN? ¿POR QUÉ ROLONOA ZORO?**

Zoro tiró la espada, y sin dar tiempo al otro de reaccionar, le pegó un puñetazo, haciéndole caer al suelo con el labio partido y sangrando.

**- ¡Escúchame maricon de mierda, te lo he dicho pero parece no entenderlo! –** Gritó manteniendo todo lo que podía la compostura antes ese chico que le hacía sentir mal – **Pasamos mucho tiempo en alta mar, somos hombre y tenemos necesidades. En la cama te mueves muy bien y gritas como la mejor de las putas. Puedo marcarte sin preocuparme de hacerte daño como haría con una mujer pero ni piense que por ello siento nada más que placer sexual. Si esa bruja usurera quiere acostarse contigo y lo consigue no me voy a preocupar. Me da igual con quien te acuestes. Las putas lo hacen con muchos clientes y yo te considero como una. Igualmente te voy a pillar cuando te tenga ganas estés con quien estés. Sé que tú también quieres.**

**- ¿Y los dibujos? –** Sanji no podía evitar que las esperanzas de su corazón destrozado se fueran, saliendo en forma de lágrimas por sus ojos.

**- Eso es algo que no te importa – **entornó su vista para intentar infundir miedo en elrubio **-. Y óyeme, una sola palabra, alguien más se entera… Has entendido lo que he querido decir.**

Zoro se marchó, sentía una pesadez dentro de él que fue en aumento con el llanto de su cocinero del amor, no estaba dispuesto a enamorarse aunque tuviera que hacer añicos su corazón y el del rubio. Saltó por la primera ventana que pilló al exterior, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Justo en su huida del lugar fue dejando un rastro de lágrimas amargas que no paraban de salir.

**- Definitivamente, ahora que he oído esto no me rendiré. No dejaré que ese imbécil siga dañando a Sanji, no se lo merece – **miró a Usopp para buscar su aprobación y apoyo.

El tirador no habló, su semblante lo decía todo, una lágrima cayó por un lateral de su rostro enfadado. Su cuerpo estaba tenso. Hizo un gesto afirmativo a la chica y se sentaron a esperar que Sanji se fuera. Sabían de lo orgulloso de su nakama, si se enteraba que habían escuchado todo, se sentiría aun peor. Una patada impactó a escasos centímetros de ellos y se oyeron pasos que se alejaban. Salieron del lugar.

**- Mañana planearemos algo para que Sanji sea mío. ¿Entendido Usopp?**

**- No, mañana empezaré mi plan de conquista con Sanji. No te lo daré.**

Nami se sorprendió ante la declaración de su nakama pero sonrió.

**- Bueno, haremos una tregua. Tenemos un enemigo común al fin y acabo. Nos libramos de él y luego ya veremos. ¿Hecho?**

**- Hecho.**

Unieron sus manos para firmar el pacto.

**-FIN CAPÍTULO CUATRO-**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Reviews?^^


	5. PLAN CONQUISTA A TU PIRATA: PASO 1

El próximo capítulo también está escrito pero no se cuanto tardaré en subirlo, el siguiente ya no sé, tengo la idea pero no se cuando podré pasarla al ordenador ando con la espalda contracturada y me ha bajado hacia la mano así que lo mismo tardo en escribir porque a una mano cuesta más.

Lizz-Cerezo y Naghi-tan gracias por comentar, si sigo publicando por aquí es por respecto a los que pasáis y comentáis. Sé lo que joroba que te dejen con una historia a medias.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Por pasos como el plan del fic.

1. GRACIAS:

También mil gracias a CattivaRagazza por darme la oportunidad de escribir esta historia con su reto.

2. DIBUJO:

Como me ha pedido Childerika que siga subiendo dibujos, os dejo otro. Este va dedicado especialmente para ella y los que me dejasteis comentarios. Si seguís queriendo que haga uno especial para el final decírmelo.

**Pinchar aquí para ir al dibujo.**

Sobre el dibujo, está hecho a lápiz y papel en blanco y negro. Ya voy cogiendo el punto a dibujar, aunque si fuera por mi quitaba las dichosas manos, nunca han sido mi fuerte. He intentado que se pareciera a Sanji espero que os guste. No se si se notará pero está en la ducha.

3. CAPÍTULO DE HOY:

Este capítulo será un poco más light que los anteriores con un tono más desenfadado. Veremos como comienzan Nami y Usopp con el plan. El próximo será más serio.

Espero me deis vuestra sincera opinión sobre lo que os ha parecido.

_**Repetimos una vez más...**_

No tengo Beta cualquier corrección ortográfica o ayudita con los errores se agradecen. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda aunque quiera quedarme con cierto rubito y alguita.

* * *

**5. PLAN CONQUISTA A TU PIRATA: PASO 1.**

Bien tempranito por la mañana, Nami y Usopp se habían escabullido de sus cuartos para encontrarse en la biblioteca del recinto vacacional. Allí planearía los pasos a seguir para hacerse con el cocinero. El lugar de reunión fue cosa de Nami, pensaba que después de tanto fracaso a la hora de conquistar a su nakama, lo mejor sería buscar algún libro que les ayudara y les diera ideas. Ya estaba muy cansada de fracasar estrepitosamente y quedar en ridículo. Una hora después de llegar, encontraron un libro perfecto que se titulaba "Cómo hacerte con el corazón de un pirata", su portada era un poco mugrienta y unas manchitas de sangre parecían tapar algunas partes de ella, pero eso se podía leer perfectamente. Lo cogieron y se lo llevaron a la sala de lectura, donde se sentaron en un cómodo sillón y leyeron sus páginas hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, habían pasado del desayuno.

** Paso 1. LLAMA SU ATENCIÓN:** **Existes: Si te has planteado dedicar tu preciado tiempo a conquistar a ese pirata es fundamental que él sepa que "estás ahí", que "existes". De lo contrario, estarías malgastando todas tus energías en alguien que puede pensar que eres un monstruo marino o algo peor y eso no nos interesa. Ponte provocativa pero sin excederte, es mejor insinuar que enseñar, no querrás dar la impresión de ser una persona desesperada. Luego pasearte cerca de él, por su área personal, asegúrate de que cuando estés cerca haya contacto visual entre vosotros y usa tu mirada felina. **

A las 3 de la tarde se reunieron todos para comer, los últimos en llegar fueron el narizota y la navegantes, ambos con sus mejores ropas. Nami se había decidido por poner unos shorts oscuros cortos que casi no tapaban sus glúteos con una camiseta que caía sobre un lado, dejando al descubierto su hombro y un poco del sujetador de encaje negro de debajo con el peinado que la caracterizaba. Mientras Usopp se había decidido por unos finísimos pantalones beige largos y estrechos con una camisa negra de corte también fina y desabrochada hasta el pecho. Había decidido quitarse gafas y sombrero por lo que sólo llevaba el pelo rizado recogido en coleta baja.

Lo primero que hicieron según aparecían por el comedor fue buscar su objetivo, Sanji, estaba en la barra libre. Una vez localizado, se miraron seriamente e hicieron un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza para dirigirse a aquella zona, cada uno por un lado. Nami rodeó la mesa de comidas para poder situarse delante del rubio, el cual al percibir la presencia de la chica y lo pesada que estaba últimamente, intentó escapar dando media vuelta, chocando con Usopp que se encontraba justo detrás de él.

-** Ohhhhh… Sanji-kun que descuidado eres. Mira como me has puesto con el vino y ahora como lo voy a sacar de esta camisa de lino – **señaló la mancha que hacía que se le pegara la prenda al torso.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del cocinero. La vocecita que estaba poniendo Usopp le daba repelús y esos gestos más aún_, -"¿Qué le pasará? ¿La pólvora se le habrá subido a la cabeza?"_ -pensaba. Sus alarmas de peligro, las mismas que sentía cuando veía a una okama se activaron, asustado, dio un par de pasos marcha atrás, tenía la mesa que le cortaba la retirada -_"¡Mierda!"-. _Se giró, encontrándose con la pelirroja,_ -"¡Mierda otra vez, joder!"-_, tragó duro. No podía evitar mirar a uno y a la otra alternativamente, se sentía rodeado y no sabía por dónde escapar. La muchacha se lo comía con la vista,-_ "¿Eso se supone que es una mirada pícara? ¡Si parece que le ha entrado algo en el ojo! Y ahora que me fijo, con este calor, Nami se ha pasado con el maquillaje negro en los ojos"- _aguantó la risa que le causaba la navegante_._

La pelirroja se sentía orgullosa de sí misma - "_Lo estoy haciendo de fábula, sólo mira lo nervioso que parece, no hay hombre que se me resista. Pronto caerá a mis pies muajajaja…"_ – se decía.

Usopp en uno de los movimientos de cabeza de Sanji, levantó su mano y posándola en la cara de este, llamo su atención. Durante un minuto sus miradas se cruzaron. La del moreno cristalina y cargada de sentimientos que pedían al otro una oportunidad. La del rubio de desconcierto intentando averiguar qué es lo que le quería transmitir su compañero pero algo dentro suyo hizo que levantara sus barreras, esa sensación de repelús no se le iba y no le gustaba que los hombres le tocaran. Fue un minuto largo e intenso para los dos pero de distinta forma. Sanji pegó suavemente la mano del tirador para quitársela de encima. El narizota no se daba por vencido, intentó acercársele, consiguiendo que el cocinero tropezara por esquivarle, comiéndose la mesa de lleno y tirando toda la copa de vino y la comida por el aire cayendo justo encima de la chica que una vez más acabó pringada de arriba abajo.

**-Nami-chan no era… - **quería disculparse.

**- ¡Shishishi… shishishishi… son una risa!** – Cortó Luffy - **¡shishishi… que graciosa estas Nami shishishi!**

**- Grrrrrrrrrrr…**

La pelirroja no pudo contenerse por el comentario de su capitán, agarró la sopa de espárragos y se la incrustó al chico en la cabeza. Chopper al ver la situación salió corriendo donde Zoro para esconderse detrás de su silla, como siempre dejando el culo a descubierto. El espadachín no se inmutó, siguió tan pancho en su silla pasando de las tonterías de sus nakamas o eso parecía aunque por el rabillo del ojo no perdía de vista al cocinero, si alguien que le conociera se fijaba podría percibir que no estaba demasiado contento con lo sucedido momentos antes. Después observó al narizota, _-"Con él tendré una charla más tarde"_.

**- ¡Shishishi… GUERRA DE COMIDA shishishi…!**

Así la comida terminó siendo una batalla donde el único que salió impoluto fue Zoro que esquivó todo lo que le lanzaban.

- **_FIN CAPÍTULO CINCO-_**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Reviews?^^


	6. Hiatus en el Plan: Confrontación

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

1. AGRADECIMIENTOS.

Agradezco a todos los que os pasáis por aquí, especialmente a Naghi-tan , Lizz-Cerezo y YumiEru.

2. DIBUJO.

En segundo lugar, Julie_chawn, Sakura Hale y Childerika les han gustado los dibujos de "Usopp" (una los hace y el otro se lleva la fama ¬¬U). Por petición y también gusto mío (que ando estresada desde hace unos días y me relaja el dibujar) he subido uno más.

Hoy os traigo a Zoro Rolonoa, mi estúpido marimo. Sanji pidió a Usopp en secreto que le dibujara a la Alga con pata, no quería ser el único dibujado y el narizota le realizó este.

Rolonoa tras una de sus secciones de entrenamiento, limpiándose el sudor. Espero que os guste, es mi manera de agradeceros que paseis por aquí.

.

Cómo lo único que tenía a mano era un boli bic, pues enteramente está hecho con él. Tenía ganas de dibujar y no encontraba lápiz, además encontré la imagen perfecta para adaptarla al personaje (casi me dejo los ojos por fijarme tanto en el mini portátil para dibujar pero ha merecido la pena el resultado o por lo menos estoy contenta con él).

"Gracias a Lizz-Cerezo me di cuenta que los dibujos de los capítulos anteriores no se subieron bien, la página no me deja poner el link directo, os dejo las direcciones para que que podáis verlos. Si aun hay problemas decirmerlo."

.

.

.

3. CAPÍTULO ACTUAL.

Por último vamos a fic.

En el capítulo que os subo hoy, pauso temporalmente el plan por hechos necesarios que leeréis en el mismo.

Advierto que estaba inspirada, tenía la idea en mente durante varios días y cuando he podido finalmente escribirla, me he excedido con lo largo del capítulo. He estado tentada a partirlo en dos pero creo que si lo hubiese hecho el capítulo se vería raro.

Otra cosa que aviso es sobre el lenguaje, me dijeron que me cortaba mucho a la hora de escribir y que me dejara llevar, si tenía que poner lenguaje duro, lo hiciera. Lo he intentado y esto ha resultado.

El contenido tiene algo de violencia y una sorpresita que no se si os imaginaríais.

Sin más cháchara os dejo con la historia y espero que la disfrutéis.

_**Repetimos una y otra vez más...**_

No tengo Beta cualquier corrección ortográfica o ayudita con los errores se agradecen. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda aunque quisiera quedarme con cierto rubito y alguita.

**6. Hiatus: Confrontación.**

Zoro se preguntaba por qué quería tener una conversación con Usopp, ya que se había propuesto romper cualquier tipo de lazo sentimental con el cocinero, lo que tenían y mantenían era puro sexo. Además, se autoprometió nunca enamorarse, sabía a ciencia cierta que no amaba al rubio, quizás sintiera un cariño especial distinto que el dirigido a sus otros compañeros, causado por la intimidad que compartían pero nada más. Sus palabras cargadas de crueldad eran para protegerse, doliéndole más que a su amante el escucharla. Él era un hombre valiente, con honor y leal a sí mismo y a los demás, pero ahora mismo, no se lo parecía. Se estaba mostrando como un ser cruel que ultrajaba psicológicamente a su amante, daba de lado sus principios morales y huía de la situación.

Miró a Usopp cuando pasó por su lado y se tiró en bomba, abrió la boca para soltar algún comentario pero ningún sonido salía de ella, se quedó mudo.

_-"¿Qué voy a decirle?"-_ pensó _– "No le puedo soltar: 'Mira Usopp, no quiero que te acerques a Sanji, ÉL ES MÍO, atrévete a intentar algo nuevamente y te parto tu narizota'. Tengo totalmente asumido que me da igual con quien se acueste ese cocinero pervertido. Él y yo todo lo que tenemos es físico. Uhmm…" - _ Sus divagaciones dieron un giro repentino –_"¡Eso es! ¡¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?! Si ese desviado pervertido encuentra otra persona que le de placer y que se enamore de él, desaparecerán nuestras secciones de satisfacción personal. Entonces sólo perderé yo ¿qué haré en mitad de la nada?"_ – Continuó _- " ¡Eso no puedo permitirlo! Estúpido cocinero, no dejaré que te enamores de otra persona y me dejes con el calentón. Nami sólo es deseo, no pasaría nada, pero con Usopp es diferente."_

Volvió a la realidad.

-**¡USOPP! – **Gritó al tirador que se le quedó observando - **¡Ven, tenemos que hablar!**

Sus compañeros los miraron extrañados, todos menos cierto rubio.

**- ¿Zoro kun que quieres?**

**- Vamos a otro lugar a hablar en privado. Este no es sitio para ciertas cosas.**

**-¡Zoro eres un aguafiestas! –** Infló los mofletes un muy descontento Luffy que le acababan de fastidiar al llevarse al otro, el juego consistía en ver quién, Chopper o él, y cuánto aguantaban más sin debilitarse con medio cuerpo debajo del agua. Siendo el narizotas el encargado de sacarles de debajo del agua. - **¡Llévate a Sanji o Nami que no me sirven y deja a Usopp! –** Sanji y Nami miraron mal al chico moreno que les observó ingenuamente - **¿Qué? Es verdad que sois unos aburridos que no servís. Joppp...**

Así ambos ignoraron a su capitán haciendo oídos sordos y salieron por la puerta de la piscina cubierta, donde estaban dándose un baño para librarse del calor y divirtiéndose de paso.

-** Maldito Zoro. ¡No pases de tu capitán cuando te da órdenes! ¡Qué te lleves a uno de estos dos inútiles y dej…! Glu glu glu…**

No pudo seguir, la debilidad se apoderó de él por no salir de la piscina como había hecho Chopper cuando salió Usopp. Sanji y Nami entornaron sus ojos mientras les salía un goterón de las cabezas a cada uno por la estupidez de su líder, se preguntaban si podría tener límites.

-** ¿Y bien ****_intrépido Rey de los estúpidos_****, ahora cuál de ****_estos inservibles e inútiles_**** nakamas quieres que te salve? –** Le dijeron a dúo el rubio y la navegante como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para decirlo.

_En otro lugar:_

Zoro y Usopp habían vuelto a la habitación que durante esas vacaciones compartirían con Sanji. Allí tendría la privacidad que el peliverde quería para hablar sobre algo. Usopp se preguntaba si era sobre los últimos dibujos que le pidió que hiciera, una vez tomada la decisión de ir tras Sanji, pasó de darlos, guardándoselos para él.

-**¿Qué quieres Zoro kun? Los dib…**

**-No, no es eso.**

El espadachín empezó a andar hacia él con paso firme, mirada fija a sus ojos, acercó una de sus manos al cuello de su compañero para alzarle y empotrarlo contra la pared cercana intentando intimidarle. El moreno pelirrizado se empezó a asustar, le estaba asfixiando y no entendía los motivos de su amigo.

-** Óyeme Pinocho, esto te lo diré una única vez, no me gusta repetirme, ¿me has entendido?**

El otro intentó hablar pero descubrió que la mano de Zoro, no sólo le estaba cortando el oxigeno si no que también le afectaba a las cuerdas vocales. Sin otra, tuvo que mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

**- Así me gusta** – mostró una sonrisa que daba miedo - . **No te acerques al Cocinero, él es mi puta personal y de nadie más. Lo sabes y te has atrevido a intentar cazarlo. Eso me cabrea. Mucho. –** Apretó más fuerte el cuello del muchacho que empezó a ponerse azul y patalear por la falta de aire. **– Se te ocurre tan sólo guiñarle un ojo y te haré que desees morir, créeme. Nunca amenazo en vano. Nadie intenta quitarle al gran Cazador de Pirata su presa –** le soltó de su agarre.

Usopp cayó bruscamente al suelo, intentaba torpemente recuperar el aliento, su pérdida voz y sacar todo el valor que jamás tuvo para decirle lo que tenía pensado. Zoro le dio la espalda sin esperar contestación a su amenaza e iba a volver a la piscina cuando oyó casi un susurro inentendible del otro. Paró en seco en el marco de la puerta con la mano posada en él y giró levemente su cabeza para atrás.

**- ¡Repite eso, creo que no te he oído bien! – **Apretó, destrozando la madera del marco, intentando controlarse y no matarle allí.

El narizota llenó sus pulmones de aire intentado que esa acción le ayudara a tener valor, levantó la cabeza con un brillo especial y retador en los ojos, mirándole directamente, gritó**.**

**- ¡ ¿CABRÓN, qué te has creído?!**

**- GRRRRRRRRRRRRR… -**Zoro se contuvo pero su figura emanaba un odio profundo hacía el idiota que había atrevido a insultarle amenazando con tomar su sangre.

-** Eres un hipócrita cabrón, supuestamente te riges por un código moral y de honor que te pasas por el forro de tus pantalones. Tratas a tu pareja como una mierda, no la respetas y la menosprecias, le haces que se olvide de su propio orgullo porque te ama y tú en vez respetarle, le humillas y te ríes de sus sentimientos, ¿qué honor o moralidad hay en ello? Le dices que es tu Puta y que te da igual con quien se acueste, eso dices, ¿pero entonces para qué luego vienes a amenazarme e intentas asustarme? ¿Por temor a que te lo arrebate acaso? ¿Estás celoso pero sigues diciendo que no sientes nada por él? Con tu aptitud estas causando mucho daño sabes, no sólo a ti, si no a mí, a Nami y sobre todo a Sanji. Él no se lo merece y no dejaré que tú te quedes con él para hacer de su vida un infierno.**

**- ¿Tienes huevos para retarme Usopppp…? Debe ser una broma, no me puedo creer que un idiota, cobarde, miedica y débil despojo humano se atreva a insultarme y llevarme la contraria – **se dio la vuelta - . **Harás lo que te he dicho, serás obediente y te olvidarás de ero-cook. Ya sé que tiene un cuerpo delicioso, deseas follarle, te puedo asegurar que esa fulana sabe lo que se hace en el tema, pero, también te aseguro que no merece la pena morir por un poco de buen sexo. Me da igual con quien lo haga mientras no sea de la tripulación, yo tengo claro nuestra relación, puramente física, pero si algún otro intimara tan a menudo como yo con ese culito las cosas se complicarían, y al final, repercutirían en los demás, eso como primero de a bordo, no lo voy a permitir.**

**- ¡HIPÓCRITA! Si fuera así ¿por qué no amenazas a Nami también?**

**- Ella es como yo, sólo busca un polvo con el rubio para quitarse el calentón. Si se acostaran nada se complicaría, una o varias veces daría igual, es puro deseo sexual. Aunque creo que a mi puta no le interesa para nada y tampoco creo que muestre interés por ti. Así que haznos un favor a todos y olvidarlo. Tampoco quiero que le sigas dibujando, fui ingenuo pensando que no te afectaría a la cabeza el hacerlo. Ni te acerques, ni le hables.**

Usopp se levantó, empezó a andar y se colocó enfrente de Zoro, cuando le tuvo a un palmo de distancia, le apuntó con el dedo y le escupió en la cara un **¡JAMÁS! ¡LE QUIERO!**

A Zoro se le hincharon las venillas de la cabeza y explotó. Agarró el dedo del moreno y lo retorció en una mala postura, oyéndose un _crack, _consiguiendo que por el dolor en su extremidad se doblara hacia el suelo. Soltó esa parte del cuerpo y le enganchó de los pelos para que se levantara, una vez el otro le miró, arrimó su boca a su oído y le dijo – **Tú te lo has buscado, mira que te advertí capullo – **Soltó sus cabellos y de un puñetazo le mandó volando por toda la habitación, rompiendo la ventana que salió expulsada con el chico al exterior, cayendo desde una altura considerable a la piscina que amortiguó ligeramente el impacto.

Nami iba a quejarse y levantarse para golpear al tonto que se había tirado de esa forma y la había empapado, estropeando la revista que estaba leyendo, cuando notó que el causante era un malherido, sangrante e inconsciente Usopp.

-**¡USOPP!- **Se asustó por el estado del chico.

Miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta que por toda la zona estaban repartido los cristales de una ventana, sangre de las heridas de chico y el agua de la piscina. Al principio pensó que sería un accidente pero al mirar hacia arriba, divisó en el agujero que dejó la ventana la cabeza de Zoro "_¿Qué habría pasado?"_

Sanji estaba intentando evitar que su capitán se lanzara por un trampolín de 10 m de altura de la piscina de competición en su intento de divertirse, algún estúpido le había metido la idea en la cabeza al Sombrero de Paja y al renito, así que llevaba más de media hora batallando con los dos caprichosos en pleno invento diabólico. De repente, algo se enganchó en la tabla balanceándola muy inestablemente y causando que casi cayeran los chicos.

-**¡¿Quién cojones… - **Iba a soltar un cabreado Sanji cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba inconscientemente sangrando en la piscina – **Usopp!**

**- ¡Usopp, te salvaré!**

Sin tiempo y temiendo lo peor por su nakama, el cocinero de un patadon en la cabeza dejó inconsciente a su capitán, sólo estaba él y no podría preocuparse por salvar del ahogamiento a dos personas a la vez. Sin pensar, saltó desde el trampolín, hiriéndose un pie por los cristales de la ventana, hasta las aguas de la piscina y rescató al narizota, sacándole de la piscina.

**-Chopper, baja, te necesitamos aquí.**

Chopper cuando se aseguró que Luffy se encontraba bien a pesar de la patada, salió corriendo escaleras abajo y se lanzó a mirar cómo se encontraba el tirador. Nami y Sanji no se separaron de su lado, mirando los cuidados del médico. Después de los primeros auxilios que le dio, el renito adquirió su aspecto grande para cargar al narizota y llevárselo a la enfermería. Mientras, Nami siguió mirando para arriba muy cabreada con su nakama y Sanji se fue a por su inconsciente líder, cojeando.

Nami que ya no vio al espadachín notó que el cocinero tenía una herida en el pie y que dejaba un camino de pisadas rojas a su paso. Corrió y le dijo muy preocupada que fuera a curarse y este se negó. Primero tenía que bajar a su capitán, no fuera a hacer alguna tontería y tener a otro en la enfermería, luego ya se encargaría de su pie. La chica no insistió, dejó que fuera a por el moreno. Ella tenía algo que hacer en ese momento.

_Unas horas después:_

Chopper dio buenas noticias, Usopp estaba fuera de peligro con unas cuantas heridas llamativas, golpeado, un dedo y una costilla rotos, y con contusiones; pero nada que le fuera a costar la vida. En ese momento sólo estaban Sanji y Luffy que se alegraron mucho por su amigo. Nami y Zoro estaban desaparecidos.

El renito prohibió visitas al enfermo, estaría 24 horas en observación, pasado ese tiempo podrían entrar a verle. Por esa noche decidieron irse a dormir a excepción del médico que se quedaría a vigilar el estado del convaleciente.

Sanji se fue a dormir y se quedó dormido según su cabeza toco la almohada, un día agotador, necesitaba descansar. Algo le decía que los próximos días serían peores.

Otra persona que debería haberse ido a dormir, recorrió los pasillos del hotel, perdiéndose un par de veces antes de llegar a su objetivo, el gimnasio. Su sentido de orientación era casi tan penoso como el de su nakama pero afortunadamente no se perdía con tanta facilidad.

**- Zoro, tenemos que hablar, no puedo hacerme más el tonto y hacer como que no me entero de lo que pasa. Te has pasado de la raya.**

**- ¿Luffy a qué te refieres? No te entiendo –** Un perplejo espadachín miraba incrédulo antes las palabras de su líder.

**- Has atacado a uno de los tuyos y dejado en las puertas de la Muerte – **Luffy cruzado de brazo le observó y se mostró muy serio, demostrando porqué aquellos hombres le seguían. – **Puedo pasar por alto tu lío con Sanji, hacer que no sé nada para no haceros sentir violentos, pero nunca, NUNCA, permitiré que vuestra relación, la que sea que tengáis afecte a los demás. Eres mi mejor amigo y casi como un hermano para mí pero tu comportamiento es vergonzoso. Te doy 48 horas para que pienses en tus acciones y te disculpes debidamente con quienes tu sabes, si no te tendré que expulsar de la tripulación dándote tu merecido. La decisión está en tus manos, espero que vuelvas a ser el chico que eras antes de convertirte en este monstruo celoso que no acepta ni respecta los sentimientos propios o de otro.**

El peliverde estaba shokeado no pudo decir ni hacer nada y cuando quiso darse cuenta.

**- Gomu Gomu no Pistol .**

El puñetazo impactó en la cara del primero al mando, partiéndole el labio y la nariz, haciendo que del golpe perdiera el equilibrio y golpeara el suelo. Zoro se limpió la sangre y se sentó, apoyando el brazo para sujetar su cabeza y mirar al moreno.

**- …**

**- Dos días Zoro, esto sólo ha sido un aperitivo para lo que te esperará si sigues comportándote como un idiota. No me obligues a echarte- **Con esto último le dejó que meditara allí esperando que de verdad se diera cuenta de que ese no era él.

Chopper estaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en la cama en la que estaba reposando Usopp, una sombra se infiltró en el lugar sin despertar al renito para hablar con el chico. Tocó al herido y le habló bajo al oído.

**- ¿Usopp? ¿Usopp? Despierta.**

**- ¿Ehhhhh…? ¡¿Qué pasa?! –** Se despertó sobresaltado.

**- Shiuuuuuu… No hagas ruido o despertaras a Chopper. – **Según decía esto le tapó la boca para que no gritara y después le volvió a dejar libre.

-** ¿Nami?**

**- Sí. Quería saber cómo te encontraba. Esto ha sido por mi culpa –** la navegante comenzó a llorar por la culpabilidad.

-** ¿Tu culpa? ¿De qué hablas? –**Se miró **– Esto es culpa mía y de nadie más.**

**- Estoy segura que es mía. Fue por Sanji kun, ¿verdad? –** Le miró y consideró su silencio como una afirmación. – **A Zoro no le hizo gracia que fuéramos tras él** – Más lágrimas recorrían su rostro. – **Si no te hubiese metido ese estúpido trato en la cabeza no te habría pasado nada. ¡Nos retiramos del plan!**

**- Ahora más que nunca en mí vida estoy más convencido de seguir con algo. Yo no me retiraré. El plan continuará aunque sea yo el único que lo siga. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras Nami. Yo conquistaré a Sanji o moriré en el intento. Zoro sufrirá y me vengaré de esto tenlo por seguro.**

**- ¿Usopp? –** Nami estaba sorprendida y emocionada ante la valentía del narizota, sonrió y se enjuagó las lágrimas que dejaron un rastro por su cara y ojos rojos. – **Pues yo tampoco me echaré para atrás. – **Le gustaba esa nueva faceta que descubrió en el chico y empezó a verle con otros ojos. Besó en la mejilla al chico y le dejó para que descansara y se recuperara "_Un día y el plan seguirá guarda tus fuerzas para recuperarte rápidamente"._

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del cocinero que aun en sueño soltó: "_¿Por qué a mí?"._

- **_Fin capítulo 6-_**

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Cuál creéis que será la decisión de Zoro? ¿Reviews? ^^


	7. PLAN CONQUISTA A TU PIRATA: PASO 2

**Notas del capítulo:**

Siento el retraso en subir este capítulo pero aquí lo tenéis. Este será sin dibujo.

Gracias especiales a** DraculCobain , Childerika , Julie_chawn , ZoSanBOY, Sakura Hale , ZoSanFan , CattivaRagazza, Naghi-tan , Lizz-Cerezo y YumiEru.**

**[…]**

**_Repetimos..._**

No tengo Beta cualquier corrección ortográfica o ayudita con los errores se agradecen. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda aunque quisiera quedarme con cierto rubito y alguita.

* * *

**7. PLAN CONQUISTA A TU PIRATA: PASO 2.**

_ Paso 2. CAUTIVARLE HABLANDO:_

_Si tu pirata se hace el difícil o presta más atención a otra, atenta a las siguientes frases para conquistarlo, engatusarlo y que sólo te vea a ti. _

_Lo primero: Averigua e investiga sus gustos, intereses y debilidades. Dependiendo como sea tu pirata debes hablarle una u otra forma por eso tienes que investigarle. Saber si es un romántico, un rudo o un salido._

_Según le veas, elogia su ropa, aspecto o su trabajo. Te damos un ejemplo: 'Tú das clase a ese traje', 'Te favorece el corte de pelo', 'Tus platos son un placer divino'. Se sutil y discreta, no vaya a pensar que estas obsesionada y lo acosas con tu actitud._

_Las indirectas y palabras insinuantes pueden dar mejores resultados. Ejemplos: 'Siempre me alegra oír tu voz', 'Que bien huele tu colonia', '¿Te gustaría una pelea de entrenamiento?', 'Me pateas como nadie'._

_Jamás abuses de los halagos, moderación. _

Usopp no podía dormir, así que decidió echar un vistazo al consejo que habían decidido seguir cuando saliera de esa cama, planeando sus actos. En unas horas se levantaría, vestiría e iría a buscar a la pelirroja para a continuación llevar a cabo el paso segundo de su plan, esperaba que con mejores resultados que el paso primero que fue un poco penoso. Zoro lo único que consiguió con su amenaza es que sacara al guerrero que tenía dentro muy escondido y que pocas veces mostraba, era un cobarde, lo admitía, pero Sanji le importaba mucho. No quería que esa relación siguiera minando al cocinero por dentro. Cualquiera era mejor que ese estúpido y si a caso le elegía a él, se aseguraría de que nunca se arrepintiera de ello.

**_Horas después…_**

Chopper discutió con Usopp, por nada del mundo quería que este se levantara de la cama, como doctor le mandó reposo absoluto. El tirador rechazó esto, dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer y que no podría perder el tiempo. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación en la que se hospedaba la navegante, llamó, esta le estaba esperando cuando abrió la puerta.

**- Pasa Usopp, tenemos que prepararnos – **le miró -**. ¿Estás seguro que deseas continuar con todo esto?**

**- Te lo dije, nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida jejeje… -** empezó a sudar y temblarles las piernas – **Aunque si te digo la verdad, estoy un pelín acojonado jejeje… **

**- Usopp…**

**- No te preocupes Nami, un bravo pirata como yo, no le detiene el miedo - **sonrió nervioso-.** Ese hijo de su madre no seguirá haciendo sufrir a Sanji.**

Nami sentía que cambiaba su valoración del tirador, hasta su confrontación con Zoro le veía como un miedica, ahora se daba cuenta que Usopp era un cobarde valiente. Sólo cuando lo requería la ocasión sacaba la valentía que tan enterrada tenía.

**- Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de tonterías, aquí tienes tu guión. Siguiendo el consejo del libro, he escrito unas frases para ayudarnos a conquistar a nuestro rubio camarada – **pausó- **. Pronto será mío jajajaja…**

Por la forma en soltar eso, se veía lo orgullosa y segura que estaba la navegante con lo que había escrito. Pareció que su nariz crecía, haciéndose tan grande como la del moreno.

**- No alucines Nami, ese cocinero me lo quedaré yo – **ambos se echaron a reír.

Durante un rato practicaron las frases de ligoteo entre ellos, hicieron ligeros cambios, modularon el tono de voz, su lenguaje físico y dieron el visto bueno. Después se separaron, Nami se quedó preparando allí y Usopp se fue a bañarse para relajarse antes de arreglarse para el desayuno. Entró a los vestuarios de la termas sin darse cuenta que alguien le había seguido, se desnudó, cogió la toalla y entró.

**- ¡Usopp! – **El chico se dio la vuelta ante la llamada de atención.

- **¿Tú?**

**[…]**

Sanji se levantó esa mañana temprano como era su costumbre, no había dormido bien esa noche tras el incidente, se levantó muy cansado y con un mal presentimiento que no le abandonaba. Tardó poco en ducharse y arreglarse, se le hacía raro tener la habitación para él solo. Sabía que Usopp estaba en observación junto a Chopper pero Zoro no había vuelto, se preocupó un poco y decidió salir.

**_= Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de tonterías, aquí tienes tu guión. Siguiendo el consejo del libro, he escrito unas frases para ayudarnos a conquistar a nuestro rubio camarada… Pronto será mío jajajaja…=_**

Esa voz le resulta familiar y eso que estaba diciendo le era raro. Paró enfrente de la puerta entre abierta por la que estaba pasando.

**_= No alucines Nami, ese cocinero me lo quedaré yo.=_**

_-"Yo conozco esas voces, ¿no serán ellos?" – _Se acercó a la abertura de la puerta para mirar por la pequeña rendija la estancia – _"No hay duda." –_ Durante largo rato observó a sus dos nakamas y entendió muchas cosas. Se rió –_ "¡Así que eso es lo que les pasaba!" – _Exhaló con hastió. Estaba harto de todos, sentía que gracias a Zoro estaba perdiéndose, él no era tan débil y para acabar de rematar sus queridos compañeros pretendían aprovechar su momento de bajón para cachondearse o usarle también. Sus sentimientos empezaron a transformarse, se mosqueó con esos tres.

Tenía que tomar un poco el aire y aclarar su mente, dejó a sus dos amigos ensayando y él salió. Sin saber que no había escuchado completamente todo, esos dos no pretendía seducirle para reírse, si no porque se habían enamorado de su encantadora personalidad o creían estarlo. Llegó a un estanque que estaba en una pequeña zona del exterior y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

**- ¿Puedo sentarme?**

**- Quiero estar sólo.**

El otro no hizo caso de las palabras, dejándose caer contra el tronco también y quedando ambos de espalda.

**- Sé que no debería meterme o quizás debería de haberme metido hace tiempo.**

**- No sé a qué te refieres, pero en serio, dejarme sólo, no tengo ganas de tonterías. Vete.**

**- Sanji estás poniendo patas arriba a la tripulación. Tú y Zoro tenéis que dejar claro lo vuestro o esto se complicará más.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres con 'lo vuestro'?**

**- Follabais como conejos.**

Sanji se giró rápidamente, rojo como un tomate, para agarrarle del chaleco y acercar al chico.

-** Luffy no digas expresiones que no sabes lo que significan. Puedes avergonzar a la gente con ellas.**

**- Shishishi… Sanji estás como los cangrejos shishishi…**

**- Luuuuffyyyy… - **tono amenazador.

- **Shishishi… Sí sé lo que significa shishishi… 'Follar como conejos: Estar todo el tiempo, en cada descuido, buscando un lugar donde el sujeto A introduce su miembro en el orificio anal del sujeto B e inicia el acto sexual de meter y sacar, causando satisfacción en ambos y con suerte llegando al orgasmos. Puede haber durante el procesos besos y caricias' shishishi… **

El rubio se quedó estático ante las palabras de su capitán.

**- ¿Tttttuuuu… cccooommmooo… ssssaabbbbeeesss… esassss… cosas? –**preguntó tartamudeando.

-** Con 17 años y la testosterona a rebosar es normal que me interese el sexo shishishi…**

**- ¡PERO ERES LUFFY! Tontorron e inocente – **casi le da algo por cada cosa que decía el moreno – **Debo estar soñando o en una realidad paralela – **desvariaba el rubio - . **¡Ya sé! – **Pateó al chico – **Mr. 2 deja de hacerte pasar por nuestro capitán – **lanzó una serie de patadas en ráfaga que impactaban en el gomoso cuerpo.

**- Sanjiiii… que eso duele – **se acariciaba la cara herida.

-** No puedo creérmelo si eres tú – **suspiró resignado- . **Está bien, tú ganas, hablemos.**

El moreno se olvidó de los golpes y corrió emocionado donde el rubio para abrazarlo.

-** Ya, ya, suelta. ¡QUE SUELTES TE DIGO!**

Se volvieron a sentar y comenzaron a hablar. Sanji le explicó un poco su situación con el espadachín y los otros, omitiendo ciertos detalles que no eran necesarios contar.

Luffy no quiso contarle el ultimátum que le soltó a Zoro ni que había pegado a Usopp, eso sería cosa del peliverde. No le sentó muy bien saber por lo que estaba pasando su rubio compañero a causa de los otros.

-** Por culpa de ese Marimo capullo me he dado cuenta de que soy bisexual. Me gustan las damas y él pero por desgracia, he perdido ante él, enamorándome en nuestro juego.**

**- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?**

**- Muy fácil, usar el jueguecito que se traen Nami y Usopp para mis fines. Creo que esos tres necesitan aprender una lección y necesito volver a ser otra vez yo mismo. Si después de esto, sigue tratándome igual me iré de la tripulación.**

**- No, no dejaré que te vayas. Eres mi cocinero, si necesitas alguien que te aprecie y te quiera aquí me tienes. Yo te querré.**

**- Luffy –** sonrió para su amigo – **aprecio tus palabras pero no me amas. Me quieres como al resto de tus amigos. Y yo soy hombre de un único amor aunque sea un tonto cretino incapaz de darse cuenta de sus propios sentimiento ni aunque lo pateen.**

**- Sanji… -**Luffy notó que el cocinero estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ese idiota que tenía por mejor amigo.

**- ¡Gracias! – **Su capitán le alegró el día, se iba a marchar cuando paró - **¿Me ayudarías a escarmentar a nuestros nakamas? Será divertido.**

**-Shishishi… ¿qué has pensado?**

**[…]**

**_Hora del desayuno._**

Uno por uno fueron apareciendo todos por el restaurante, Usopp y Nami se colocaron estratégicamente a los lados del hueco que dejaron para su presa, el único de la tripulación que faltaba. Se veían raros, como si se trajeran algo entre manos. Zoro se encontraba sentado en la barra, quería estar sólo para tranquilizarse y reflexionar. Chopper merodeaba de un lado a otro, revisando al narizota y viendo si el espadachín se encontraba bien. Luffy miraba todo y se reía. Entonces apareció Sanji vestido con un bañador y una sudadera de cremallera abierta, llegó empapado, como si acabara de salir de la piscina.

Lo primero que hizo cuando entró al restaurante fue dirigirse a la mesa de desayunos para alimentarse, se movió con un encanto y gracilidad impactante, atravesó la estancia tomándose su tiempo y aprovechando para pasar por donde se encontraban la navegante y el tirador. Dio los buenos días en general pero al pasar por donde esos dos, pasó su mano "sin querer" por la nuca de ellos, dándoles los buenos días de una manera un tanto insinuante que les causó un escalofrío a cada uno. Luffy no pudo evitar reírse.

Recogió un poco de chocolate en una taza junto a unos churros, le apetecía probar comida exótica de otras regiones y se la llevó al asiento que le había guardado. Cada movimiento que hizo fue observado por la tripulación y a excepción de dos de ellos los otros estaban embobados con ese cuerpo.

El primero en iniciar conversación fue Usopp.

**- Estás empapado Sanji-kun, ¿has ido a nadar?**

**- Sí, me he levantado con ganas de 'mojarme' – **dijo con un doble sentido.

- **Así tienes un físico tan de infarto **– le miró de arriba abajo como relamiéndose -**, no paras, si no estás cocinando tu riquísimos platos estás haciendo algún deporte.**

Sanji le sonrió con picardía, cogió un churro bañándolo en su chocolate, lo llevó a sus labios, sacó su lengua y lo lamió sin dejar que ni una sola gota cayera, introduciéndoselo en la boca, todo esto sin perder la sonrisa ni la vista del otro. Cuando, quedó sin chocolate lo masticó y engulló. Así fue repitiendo la misma acción con los demás churros.

- **Ta agradezco el cumplido Usopp pero… **– Cogió el último churro de su taza y lo llevó a la boca del otro que al verlo acercarse, lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrirla y comérselo, manchándose los labios de chocolate -**… Tú sí que estás rico – **usó un tono más bajo y sugerente, a la vez que con uno de sus dedos limpió al narizota el chocolate que escurría hacia su barbilla para luego llevarse ese mismo de dedo a su boca y relamerlo- **No se debe desperdiciar la comida ¿sabes? – **Le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿**Sanji-kun?- **la chica intentó atraer la atención hacia su persona.

**- ¿Sí, Nami-chan?**

**- Me encanta tu bañado, te favorece mucho.**

**- Gracias mi bella dama – **Se levantó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose.

El rubio dejó al salir de allí a dos personas k.o., una muy cabreada al ver todo el espectáculo, otra descojonándose y un renito que corría de uno a otro pensando que podían estar enfermos por sus caras y las formas de comportarse. Tan preocupado andaba Chopper que sin pretenderlo, tropezó con la taza en la que aún quedaba chocolate, derramándolo por la mesa y pringando a sus tres ocupantes a parte de formar un charco en el suelo. Como los chicos estaban alucinando con Sanji, no se fijaron, intentaron irse del lugar para poder intentar continuar el plan y cayeron al suelo. Zoro intentó librarse de Chopper y ambos resbalaron, cayendo encima de Usopp que quedó encima de Nami, la cual estaba siendo aplastada bajo el cachondeo de Luffy. La chica intentó quitarse a los otros de encima sin conseguirlo y enchocolatándose más. Justo en ese preciso momento apareció el perro del dueño del lugar y empezó a lamerla por lo deliciosa que le resultaba el sabor de la sustancia con la que estaba pringada.

-_"¡MALDITA SEA!"_

_-_**Shishishishishishishishsisis…shishishishishishi….**

**_EN OTRO LUGAR NO MUY LEJOS_**

**- No he perdido mi toque – **sonrió y se fue canturreando.

**-FIN CAPÍTULO SIETE-**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Para los que estáis pasándoos por aquí ya sea desde el principio o en estos últimos capítulos, quería daros un regalo como muestra de agradecimiento. Así que de los que me habéis acompañado y comentado en los capítulos anteriores, si queréis, decirme un personaje y obtendréis un recuerdo de la historia, ¿adivináis qué? XD. Hacérmelo saber por comentario.

Sanji ha entrado en juego. ¿Les dará clases magistrales de ligoteo?

¿Reviews?^^


End file.
